Call me Daddy
by Holo Flora
Summary: Kyouya tries to hold back, but can he help it if he's ticklish?


**This is my first OHSHC fanfiction, so please treat me well! **

**Love you all!**

Kyouya was a logical thinker, and no one could fault him for that. The Ouran Host Club would never run out of money, no matter how extravagant the parties, and all the hosts and customers never wanted for anything, except perhaps Kyouya himself.

He watched Tamaki chat up a moderately good looking patron, and suppressed a sigh.

It was true that out of everyone in the club, he was sacrificing the most, or at least tied with Haruhi, who was, after all, pretending to be a boy. Although, she did seem to enjoy her roll, so perhaps it was Kyouya who was the victim after all. No, he would not admit that. Kyouya was not a victim, he created victims. Yes, that's right, everyone was a pawn in his chess game.

But Haruhi didn't think so.

She was chitchatting with some girls at another table, conversing with ease, and without ego. It was strange, though so typical at the same time, that Haruhi would come in and change all their worlds. To become such good friends with someone was a new thing. Kyouya had fancied for a small time that he might be in love with her, but something overshadowed that quickly. Tamaki, he knew, was in love with her. He had seen the signs from the beginning, and he had slowly opened the doors to guide his best friend in the right direction. Someday, surely, Tamaki would realize his love for the girl, if he hadn't already.

But why did Kyouya feel like he was missing out.

"Mooooother!" Tamaki call joyously, sauntering across the now empty room.

"What is it, Father?" Kyouya didn't bother to look up from his laptop, just continued typing, but smiled a bit.

"The children are all in bed, we can finally have some alone time."

Startled, Kyouya looked up to find Tamaki waggling his eyebrows and glowing with innocent glee.

Oh, he's joking. Of course he's joking, why on earth would he be serious? Kyouya sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have a headache, Kyou-kun?" Tamaki asked, twinkling blue eyes full of concern.

"With you, Tamaki, always." He smirked to show he was only half serious.

"Oh, why must Mother be so cruel to Daddy?" he collapsed to the ground in feigned emotional tragedy.

"It's the mother's job to keep Daddy in line."

Tamaki made a small noise of agreement, recovering quickly, and wrapping his arms around Kyouya's shoulders, nuzzling his neck affectionately. The raven haired boy pointedly ignored this action, turning back to his laptop and attempting to concentrate on money matters. The stock market, that was the key. He owned majority stock in his father's company, but that really was only amusing in principle, not in action. Now he was working on creating stock for the Host Club. THAT would be amusing.

"kyooooooouyaaaaaaaaa" Tamaki whined in his ear.

"What is it, Tamaki?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go home."

"You don't love me anymore."

It was meant jokingly, but it struck Kyouya hard. Tamaki was his first true friend, and that he would think…well, it disturbed him. Before he could even think about it, Kyouya had turned his head, grasping Tamaki's hand and staring deep into his eyes.

"Tamaki, you really are a fool."

The blonde's jaw dropped. That obviously was not what he was expecting.

"That's such a cruel thing to say, Kyou-kun!" he pouted, hugging himself and looking away in shame.

"You have no concept of…" he was about to say that Tamaki had no concept of cruelty, but he knew that wasn't true. As overbearing as his father could be, he couldn't compete with Tamaki's grandmother.

"You have no concept of my feelings at all." He finished "I'm not being cruel; I'm just speaking the truth."

"I have very good concepts of your feelings, Okasan!" Tamaki argued. "I know you very well, you know. I know the way your mind works, what all your little smiles mean…" he leaned down and whispered in his ear "…body language…"

Kyouya pushed him away, fighting back a blush. This was getting ridiculous, he had work to do. He tried to turn back to his computer, but Tamaki's hand griped his chin, and brought his face back, inches away from his own.

"Say that you love me, Kyouya." He whispered.

Kyouya eyes widened. Shock, like waves of electrically charged wires, flew from the place where Tamaki touched him, through the rest of his body.

"Tamaki…" he said warningly, attempting to sustain his cool demeanor. He should have known that never worked on his friend.

"Say I'm your best friend, say that you love me." Tamaki begged gently, not backing down.

"And if I don't?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll pen you to the floor and tickle you until you do."

Kyouya felt a certain part of his body twitch, ready to spring to life at Tamaki's words. He mentally shamed himself, and took a few deep breaths to control himself. It was not good to get aroused when thinking of one's best friend, especially if said best friend tended to get physical.

Without warning, Tamaki sprang, pushing a startled Kyouya to the floor and pressing wiggling fingers against his stomach. The slightly shorter boy let out a very undignified squeak, before clamping his mouth short and attempting to spring himself away from his attacker.

"Come on, say it!" Tamaki cried with glee. "Say that you love me! You love Daddy, admit it!"

Damn it! Why did he have to be ticklish! It was so ridiculous that he, Kyouya Ootori would be something so humiliating, and yet there he was, squirming on the floor, eyes watering from suppressed laughter.

However, his squirms was steadily becoming less and less innocent. Realizing this, he did his best to get away from Tamaki, but the blonde wasn't having it.

"Tamaki!" he cried, unaware of how un-Kyouya-like he was being, "Tamaki, let me go!"

"No!" Tamaki grabbed both Kyouya's wrists in one hand, holding them above his head, and continued to assault his convulsing abs with the other.

Kyouya exploded with laughter, writhing beneath him. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was laughing so hard he could not contain himself, and his manhood was really beginning to react to the friction Tamaki's knees were causing between his legs. Tamaki shifted slightly, unwittingly pressing his knee and thigh against Kyouya's hardness.

"Oh God, Tamaki!" Kyouya cried, instantly regretting it. Whatever part of him was not yet blushing and embarrassed quickly became so.

Tamaki immediately halted his assault, staring down at his panting and red-tinged friend. He was also breathing hard, eyes searching Kyouya's face for some hint of what he was feeling. Humiliated, Kyouya turned his head, staring intently at the chair he had been sitting in.

"Kyouya, you…look at me."

He would not, could not. Kyouya felt like he would die of embarrassment.

"Kyouya, you…like this?" Tamaki offered the explanation cautiously. "You like it when I tickle you?"

Kyouya squeezed his eyes shut, face burning. Tamaki's hand was still on his stomach, finger gently drifting back and forth as he spoke.

Why? Why? Why?! Why was this happening?

Tamaki gently untucked Kyouya's uniform shirt, without looking away from his face, and traced his fingers across the small strip of skin right above his pants. A shiver racked through the other boy's body, and Tamaki smile at the small sigh he let out.

Kyouya could feel Tamaki's hand, soft and cool, against his stomach, stroking back and forth. His fingers traced around his belly button, then dipped inside, making Kyouya gasp, turning to watch Tamaki's face as he did this.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki whispered. It wasn't a question, or even a comment, really. It was a gentle exclamation of the whys and how's of what he was doing.

He let go of Kyouya's hands, bringing his own hand down beside him to steady himself. Kyouya took a deep breath and slowly sat up, painfully aware of the hand that moved around his waist as he did so. His breathing was heavy, uncomfortable, and strained. He felt like each lungful of air might be his last. They stared at each other for sometime, eyes unwavering, searching souls.

Tamaki reached out with the hand not occupied by Kyouya's smooth skin, and lifted off his glasses. Kyouya closed his eyes, and let him do it, mouth slightly open, cheeks pink. Tamaki wondered at his beauty. He was so cool and handsome with his glasses on, but without them…The blonde set the glasses down on the floor beside them, brushing a strand of raven hair out of Kyouya's face.

Kyouya knew what should come next. They would kiss. He knew it. And yet…he was terrified. What is Tamaki didn't want to kiss him? What if he was making a big mistake, even thinking Tamaki could ever feel the same?

"Tama-" he was cut off by the presence of warm lips against his. He moaned unintentionally, caught off guard by a gesture he had never let himself imagine could happen. Tamaki moved his lips on his, and gently swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. Kyouya felt tingly all over.

He wrapped his arms around Tamaki's waist, sacrificing himself to the kiss. He kissed him back, gently and then hungrily. He made it clear to his friend exactly what he wanted, and how long he had wanted it.

After a few moments, they parted, both panting for breath. Kyouya leaned his forehead against Tamaki's, keeping his eyes closed and just breathing. He felt like if he opened his eyes, all would be lost; he would wake from this dream.

"Kyouya." Tamaki said, this time as more of a command.

Kyouya opened his eyes, meeting Tamaki's intense stare.

"Kyouya…" he started again. "Say that…say that…say I'm your Daddy!"

Tamaki sprang up, completely taking him off guard, and penning Kyouya to the ground once more, tickling him mercilously.

"Ah! Tamaki, you…damn it!" Kyouya thrashed on the ground, laughing gleefully, and trying to avoid his friend's hands.

"Fine! Tamaki, did you hear, fine!" Tamaki halted his assault once more, grinning down at him. Kyouya heaved a big sigh, not meeting his eyes.

"I…I love you." He checked Tamaki's reaction out of the corner of his eye, only to find the goofiest grin he'd ever seen.

"Ah, mon ami" Tamaki wrapped his long arms around Kyouya in a joyous hug, and the other boy snuggled close to him, breathing in his scent.

Kaoru giggled to himself, and closed the door to the third music room with a gentle click. He debated briefly whether or not to tell his twin what he had just seen, and decided against it. But really, if they were going to be that careless about things, he would find out soon enough anyhow.

"Well at least Hikaru will be happy to hear that Tamaki's out of the running."


End file.
